


【仁丸|仁王生贺】寻找仁王雅治

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Summary: A birthday gift for Nioh Masaharu.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸|仁王生贺】寻找仁王雅治

*原作3B设定  
*为爱发电，没有逻辑，ooc预警  
*仁王雅治生日快乐！！

1.  
丸井打着哈欠走进教室的时候，看到14番的座位上坐着同学铃木。  
“嗯？” 丸井略过14号，走到自己的座位坐下，歪着头问了一句，“铃木，你怎么坐仁王的位置？”  
“哈?” 铃木回过头，一脸疑惑，“这不是我的位置吗？”  
吹出的泡泡很没有美感的炸裂在脸上，丸井愣怔着眨了眨眼：“开什么玩笑啊……小心一会儿仁王来了看到你坐他位置整蛊你哦。”  
铃木皱着眉认真看了看丸井，确认了红头发的少年没有半分开玩笑的意思，迟疑着开口：“……但是这确实是我的位置啊，不信你问高桥。”  
高桥是15番的女孩子。  
高桥转过脸对着丸井点了点头：“我前面确实是铃木君的座位哦。”  
丸井张着嘴半天没说出话，往教室匆匆扫了一圈，和往常一样在玩闹着的同学们——收着作业的学习委员，在黑板上抄写课表的班长，正打扫清洁的值日生……   
没有仁王雅治。  
暂时按耐住心里巨大的不安，丸井拍了拍高桥的肩膀，等女孩子带着询问的目光看过来时，小声问道：  
“我们班……是不是30个人啊？”  
“不是啊，我们班一直是29个人啊。”  
看着丸井瞬间煞白的脸色，高桥有些担忧的问道：“丸井君脸色很不好呢，没有休息好吗？”  
丸井咽了口唾沫，艰难的开口，声音有些颤抖：“没……没事。”

终于等到第一节课下，丸井快速冲出了教室跑去了隔壁A班，顾不上礼貌在A班门口焦急的喊了真田。  
没等真田完全走出教室，丸井便慌忙开口：“真田！你知道仁王去哪里了吗？”  
真田皱了皱眉：“谁？”  
“仁王！仁王雅治！网球部正选！”  
“丸井，正选里没有叫仁王的人。”  
“……说什么啊真田！别开玩笑！”  
可是不管丸井怎么问，真田都是一副“我真的不知道你在说什么”的严肃表情。  
面对无理取闹一般的丸井，真田也有些没办法，两人一时间僵持在了那里。  
和真田一个班的柳生正好走了过来。丸井如同看到救星一样猛地扯过柳生的袖子：  
“柳生！你知道仁王去哪里了吗？”  
柳生疑惑地看了一眼真田，真田拧着眉轻轻摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，丸井君问的什么我不是很清楚。” 柳生礼貌的推了推眼镜。  
“仁王雅治！你搭档！你俩不是黄金组合吗！”  
柳生抿着唇，盯着丸井半晌，郑重其事的说：“丸井君，我一直都是单打。”  
丸井震惊的后退了两步。  
“你们……都在骗我吧……”  
真田和柳生对视了一眼，又同时把目光落回丸井身上，过了一小会儿真田说：“丸井你是不是没有休息好？”

2.  
魂不守舍的坐在教室里，丸井还是不能消化这个巨大的信息量。之后两个课间他又跑去了幸村和柳的教室，得到的回答都是没有仁王雅治这个人。他甚至抢过柳的笔记本一页一页的翻看——正选的信息一笔一划规整的记录在纸上，唯独少了仁王雅治。  
就连绝对不会戏弄他的桑原，也一脸担忧的询问他是不是昨晚没休息好。  
即使再难以置信，丸井还是不得不接受这个事实——仁王雅治消失了。  
仁王不是他幻想出来的人物，这一点丸井十分确定，记忆里有着独特银灰发色的少年鲜活地仿佛就在他眼前。可是除了他自己，好像没有人记得仁王。  
……我没疯。丸井在心里默念着。

3.  
丸井文太突然开始练习用左手打球了。柳拿着笔记本看着十分反常的丸井没说话，幸村抱着胳膊站到他身边，眼睛却盯着正别扭的用左手发球的丸井。  
“精市，你觉得丸井是怎么回事？”  
“说不好……” 幸村喃喃的回答了一声，“不过，只要能变得更强，我并不是很在乎他用何种方式。”  
“但是……丸井今天确实很反常。”  
幸村轻抚着下巴点了点头：“先观察看看吧。”

艰难地做完全部的体能练习后，丸井仰躺在地上大口喘着气。桑原走过来把毛巾搭在他头上，蹲下身子问道：  
“还好吧，文太？”  
“勉勉强强，” 丸井随意扔了块口香糖到嘴里，“没想到左手打球这么累。”  
“那是因为你没有习惯啦……不过，为什么要练左手？”  
“嘛……大概是因为怕忘记些东西吧……”  
“哈？”  
“没什么，” 丸井翻身坐了起来，随手擦了把汗，把毛巾扔给桑原，“来场练习赛吧Jackal”

4.  
立海大附属中学网球部活动室一片静谧，除丸井文太之外的所有正选坐在会议桌前面有所思。  
“所以，” 柳莲二首先打破了沉默，“按照往常的时间来看，丸井打完练习赛后去买甜点的概率是92.57%，但是这一周练习结束后他都去了游戏中心。”  
幸村点点头，扫视了众人一圈：“大家还发现了什么不对劲吗？”  
“我先说我先说！” 切原迫不及待把手举了起来，“这段时间中午和丸井前辈一起吃饭的时候，他都没有抢我的甜点！放学也不和我跟桑原学长一起回家了！”  
“是这样没错……” 桑原神情算不上好，目光悲愤的转向了柳生，“不仅不来找我，文太现在一有时间就去找柳生……”  
大概是桑原的眼神太过犀利，柳生不自在的推了推眼镜：“桑原君还请不要那样盯着我看。不过丸井君最近确实有些……缠着我。昨天还提出要和我组双打……桑原君请冷静一下！”  
柳暗暗使劲摁住了快要冲出门的桑原，转过头对幸村说：“除此之外，丸井自己在补习数学，昨晚还打电话找我要了复习资料。”  
幸村一手撑着脑袋，另一只手轻轻在桌面上敲击：“刻意的训练左手击球，强行改掉了自己以前的习惯……有点像是……”  
“想要成为另外一个人。” 真田在一旁下了结论。  
抬起眼接受到了一圈疑惑的目光，真田补充道：“这周刚开始的时候，丸井曾来问过我关于一个叫仁王的人的事情。他非常笃定这个人是网球部正选，我看他的样子不像是开玩笑。”  
“是的。” 柳生点点头，“丸井君信誓旦旦地跟我说这个叫仁王的是我的双打搭档。”  
“我也是我也是！” 切原连忙拍拍桌子，“丸井前辈也来问过我！但是我什么都不知道……前辈看上去好像很难相信……”  
柳拧着眉，笔在手上转了三圈，看向桑原：“丸井之前是不是受了什么刺激？”  
桑原迷茫的摇摇头：“没有吧……也没有听文太提到过。”  
“总之——” 幸村稍微提高了声音，“丸井的情况还有待观察，大家这段时间多注意一下他，但也不要让他发现不对劲。在丸井没有危险的情况下，先让他自己调整吧。”

5.  
中午的时候，拒绝了切原和桑原的邀请，丸井独自一人拿着便当盒去了教学楼天台。  
“臭狐狸……” 丸井闷闷不乐的戳着章鱼先生自言自语，“都是因为你……我都快要被真田他们当成神经病了……”  
“之前都不知道……原来我们有这么多不同点吗。”  
“网球也好，学习也好……左手打球好不习惯啊，数学也好难啊！”  
“笨蛋仁王到底在哪里啊，你再不出现我就不去帮你喂学校后面的猫了！饿死他们算了！”  
——puri  
！！！  
“仁王？！” 丸井猛地放下便当盒站起身，“喂我听到你说话了！快出来！”  
环视了一圈，却没看到半个人影，丸井有些垂头丧气的又坐了下来。  
“喂……别闹了啊仁王……一点都不好笑啊……”

不远处藏在墙壁后面盯着丸井的切原和桑原面色都不是很好看。  
“桑原前辈……” 切原感觉有些发冷，“丸井前辈真的没什么问题吗……”  
“啊……” 桑原拍了拍切原的肩膀试图安慰他，“也许吧……”  
“但是，” 切原回头盯着桑原，努力稳定着语调，“桑原前辈刚才有没有听到什么声音，除了丸井前辈之外的？”  
桑原愣了愣，半晌后艰难的点了点头：“听到了。”  
“所以说……丸井前辈没有听错……”  
“大概……吧。”

6.  
那天天台的声音给了丸井一些希望，也就是说自己做的事情也不是一点用处都没有。他开始更加卖力地把印象中的仁王融入进自己的生活——对着大屏幕研究各个选手的打球习惯，查询cosplay的技巧，避开阳光直射的道路……  
他想要学会幻影。  
这句话说起来简单——在部活室研究了快3小时视频后丸井使劲眨了眨干涩的眼睛，仁王那家伙，为了能够完美幻化成任意一个选手，私底下又付出了多少努力呢。  
“笨蛋仁王……要不是因为你本天才才不会学这么复杂的招式！”  
——拒不承认是因为自己身高限制导致没办法cos大多数选手。  
耳边又传来了轻笑的声音。  
丸井愣了一秒，随即就恢复了平静。其实随着他练习幻影的时间逐步变长，仁王的声音出现频率也越来越高。一开始他还会竖着汗毛四处张望，如今却已经习以为常。  
那些说不明来源的声音形影不离的伴随在他周围，让他明确的知道自己没疯，而自己做的一切都是有意义的。

网球部其他正选慢慢习惯了这样一个与众不同的丸井。用柳的话说就是——“100%是丸井本人，只不过多了一些他曾经没有的特质。”  
而这样那样原本属于仁王雅治的特质，让丸井觉得安心。  
——即使这世界上只有我一个人还记得，就不会让他无故消失。

在寻找仁王雅治的漫长过程中，丸井会试着从仁王的角度重新揣测许多事情。他和自己太不一样了，丸井想着。在网球部的自己也许是真诚纯粹的面对着每一个同伴，但除此之外也会因为懒得应付其他人而装做什么事都ok的开朗样子。而仁王则恰好相反，对身边每一个人都郑重其事，反而是会对亲近的人进行“诈欺”，却每每全身而退，完美把握着和同伴相处的分寸和底线。  
每当成立了关于仁王的新的思考时，丸井的耳边总会传来熟悉的带着丝狡猾的声音。就好像在游戏中取得了新的成就，随即掉落的一些小奖励。  
但是这样的奖励对于如今的丸井来说有些不太够了。想要见到他，想要真切的听到他的声音，想要感受他的温度。  
——快回来吧，仁王。

7.  
幻影练成了。  
在和桑原的练习赛中突然幻化成了赤也，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
幸村也愣了一会儿，随即笑的十分愉悦，对着身边正疯狂书写的柳说：“练成了不得了的招式呢，丸井。”  
“还没有完哦，” 催促着桑原继续比赛，丸井自信的勾了勾嘴角，“要给你们看的，其实是他。”  
接下桑原的一个短球后，球场的另一边赫然站立着银色长发、身形清瘦的少年。

柳生比吕士的脑海里突然闪过了一些画面——带着网球拍的少年蛮不讲理的把自己从高尔夫球社拉了出来，还强迫他在比赛中进行cosplay的交换……  
不仅是柳生，正选的每一个人都过电般想起了什么：每年万圣节穿地乱七八糟整蛊别人的网球部正选，从来不好好扣上衬衫扣子的同级同学，球场上大名鼎鼎的诈欺师……  
他的名字是……是……  
“他叫仁王雅治。” 已经变回自己的丸井笑着说。

8.  
第二天中午照常一个人拿着饭盒的丸井，推开天台的门后看见了熟悉的身影。  
没有穿西服外套，衬衫勾勒出的消瘦身影正靠着栏杆似笑非笑的看着丸井。  
丸井拿着的饭盒“砰”地坠落地面。  
顾不上撒了一地的食物，丸井冲过去站在仁王面前，想要伸出手去触碰却在要碰到的瞬间停了下来。  
“……你是真的仁王吧？”  
“puri，” 仁王回答，“是真的哟。”  
还没等丸井做出什么反应，靠着栏杆站着的仁王却一把抓住了丸井的肩膀往楼下推去：  
“我回来了。所以，文太也该回去了，我还在等你……”  
丸井眼中最后的画面，停留在仁王笑着的双眸。

9.  
从床上惊醒着坐起来的时候，视线猛地对上了来叫醒自己的弟弟。  
小孩被吓了一跳，嘟囔着抱怨：“哥哥快起来啦，今天不是说有重要的事情吗，而且仁王哥哥已经在楼下等你了。”  
“仁王？？？真的吗？？”   
被哥哥严厉的语气弄得有些害怕，但还是老老实实的点了点头：“哥哥昨晚说的今天和仁王哥哥约好了一起上学，还说是重要的日子。”  
眼睛瞟向一旁的日历，大大的红圈旁边写着“仁王雅治大笨蛋的生日”。

冬天的清晨温度很低，仁王雅治不得不把手牢牢揣在口袋里。前一天放学丸井说什么都要自己今早跟他一起去学校，说辞是“要做第一个祝生日快乐”的人。  
真是个笨蛋，仁王低下头笑了笑，不知道用手机说就好了嘛。  
耳边突然传来急促的奔跑声，这之后猛地扑到他怀里的人让仁王愣怔了好一会儿。  
“仁王你这个大骗子！臭狐狸！”  
“喂喂喂……今天可是我生日啊……”  
“我再也不要学幻影了！我也不想学数学了！”  
“嗯？” 仁王疑惑地看了看还抱着他不肯撒手的丸井，“文太猪你是不是睡觉睡傻了？”  
“才不是！” 突然想起了什么似的，丸井又猛地站起身，拉着仁王的脸颊拼命往两边扯，嘴里还念念有词：“你是真的仁王雅治吧，不会又是骗我的吧？？”  
脸被扯得变形的仁王费了一番功夫才从丸井手下拯救出自己，一边揉着隐隐作痛的脸，一边小声抱怨：“都不知道小点力气……喂你今天到底怎么回事？”  
猛然安静下来的丸井看着仁王许久没说话，之后动作轻柔的把脸埋进仁王的颈窝：“仁王你没有消失真的太好了……”  
仁王轻笑了两声，轻轻拍了拍丸井的后背：“我过生日你是准备以身相许吗？”  
“少废话！” 丸井直起身，从包里小心的拿出纸盒，“本天才仅此一份的蛋糕，快跪下谢恩！”  
仁王接过盒子，拍了拍丸井的脑袋：“谢啦~ 不过我们得快点走了，不然一会儿要被罚跑圈了。”  
“知道啦！” 

10.  
生日快乐，梦中的你也好，此时此刻在我身边的你也好。  
——虽然不会忘记，但是你真切的存在还是让我非常高兴。

END.  
12.4.2019


End file.
